Mama
by Flower princess11
Summary: A sweet little mother's day one shot about the Uzumaki family and their love for Hinata.


**Disclaimer** **:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

 _In honor of Mother's Day, please enjoy this cute little Naruto One-Shot_

* * *

 _ **Mama**_

It was a beautiful spring morning in the hidden ninja village of Konohageruke. The winter snow having long melted away and the entire village was enjoying the splendor of Mother Nature. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom, but this wasn't your typical spring day. No sir, it was a rather special day really….

It was Mother's Day.

Now Mother's day was a rather special day because it was a day meant to honor a persons mother, to appreciate her every gesture and sacrifice and value the part she had in your life,and all the village was getting into the spirit of things.

In one particular household, a certain mother was only stirring awake, waking up and about to ready to start her day of taking care of her home and family, especially her five year old son and her three year old daughter and the man she has been married to for more than five amazing, _wonderful_ years. This woman was Uzumaki Hinata, formerly Hyuuga Hinata, the wife of Uzumaki Naruto and the mother of their two, beautiful children, a boy name Boruto who was very much his father's son and a daughter named Himawari who was as sweet as she could be.

"I think she's waking up…."A soft little high pitch voice _"_ _whispered_ " until someone shushed her.

"Shush up or you'll spoil it…."Another high pitched voice whispered back only to be silence by a deeper one.

"Both of you be quiet…"The deeper voice ordered to the two.

Hinata instantly recognized those voices and resisted the urge to roll her eyes and grin. Deciding to see what her family was up to, the dark haired woman opened her eyes to see her family, who seemed to have already been up and dressed, surround her bed and were all holding a banner that said _"_ _Happy Mother's day"_ while her daughter and son were each holding a victory fan for some reason.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!..."The three Uzumaki's shouted to the dark haired woman who was now wide awake.

"Oh my…."Hinata mumbled a bit while her children gave her a tight hug and her husband was giving her his signature grin.

"Happy mother's day mama…"Himawari said sweetly as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Yeah…Happy Mother's day…"Boruto said loudly and Hinata giggled.

"Thank you, darlings…"Hinata said as she hugged them back before turning her attention to her husband.

"What time is it?..."She asked while Naruto still grinned.

"About a little after eight…"He answered and Hinata's eyes widened when she heard that.

She always, _always_ woke up early to get herself ready for the day and prepare breakfast, as well as wake up her heavy sleeping husband and children to get ready for the day as well. However, during special occasion, they were suddenly early birds and they also wanted her to be the deep sleeper.

"We wanted you to sleep it, so we got up early and unplugged the alarm clock…"Naruto said and both their kids nodded eagerly.

"You should see the yummy breakfast we made for you mama….We all did it all together…" Boruto said proudly while Naruto placed a tray in front of her and she saw the contents. There was rice, miso soup, fish, kobachi, along with a cup of her favorite tea, Matcha.

It was the kind of breakfast she would often make for the family, especially since Naruto was usually content with having instant ramen until she insisted on some variety.

"I washed the veggies…"Himawari said proudly to her mama.

"I got to put the rice and everything on the plates and bowls…"Boruto said happily, giving the same grin he inherited from his father.

 _"_ _And I got to clean up after them…"_ Naruto thought humorously as he recalled his children trying to help out with breakfast and wouldn't stop until he gave them an easy job, which ended with a small puddle in the kitchen and some food on the table and floor which one of his clones is currently clearing up.

He chuckled at the memory as he watched his two kids grinning and laughing happily with their mother who was praising them for their hard work, while giving a knowing smile at him.

"Well this all looks very good, thank you…"Hinata said as she picked up her chopsticks.

 _"_ _Itadakimasu…"_ Hinata said as she ate her breakfast, usually she would wait until they were at the table but Naruto always wanted to give her breakfast in bed and she knew that her children and husband wouldn't start until they were sure she was fed.

Once she was done, she sipped her tea and stared at her little family who was looking at her with complete adoration.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious…"Hinata said and smiled when her children cheered loudly.

Hinata sighed before smiling, ever since Boruto was born, Naruto always made it his annual mission to try and spoil her on this day, starting with making her breakfast and insisting on doing all the housework….Though he had a habit of doing the same on her birthday as well, and would probably do the same on their anniversary if she didn't insist that he deserved some spoiling as well on that day.

Her husband was very sweet and always tried to do things in a big way and it was clear as day that their two kids took after him in that aspect….It was wonderful.

Soon her attention was brought back to the two little tots who were beaming at her with those beautiful blue eyes of theirs. Himawari was the first to speak up in her cheerful, happy voice.

"We have a lot of great stuff planned today for you mama…"Himawari said happily as she jumped off the bed and ran out the room with Boruto following her.

"Hey! Wait up Hima-chan!..."The boy shouted as he ran out the room as well, leaving Naruto alone with his wife who both were chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"Those two are more like you every day…"Hinata commented to her husband who blinked a bit.

"You think?...'Naruto asked and noticed the growing smile on his wife's face.

"Yes…and I'm very happy about it…"Hinata answered and soon received a quick kiss from the blonde which would have been more had they not known that their two children were do back any second.

* * *

Soon their son and daughter ran back in the room, both now carrying colorful gift bags this time, Boruto was bringing in a blue one while Himawari brought in a pink one.

"We got you presents mama…"Himawari shouted as presented her bag in front of her mama.

"Open mine first!..."Boruto insisted as he practically shoved the gift in front of his mother.

"No! Mine!..."Himawari argued as she shoved her gift as well.

Both children were about to get into an argument of who would be first until Naruto step in.

"Both of you cut it out, your mama will see both of your gifts but behave…"Naruto chided both of his kids, who looked a little ashamed as a result.

Hinata giggled a bit at that. Usually she was the one who gave the kids a scolding when necessary since Naruto was often away on missions but he always involved in his children's live as she was.

Hinata was checking her gifts and she decided to start with Boruto, who was beaming as he watched his mother open up and look at the gift he made her.

Hinata pulled out a clay figure that was made in the shape of a person. Hinata looked closely to see that the figure's body…or clothes was lavender, the part that was the head was a creamy color and the part that was the hair was dark blue and the eyes were lavender and a piece of small, thin black clay was made in the shape of a smile.

She quickly realized who this figure was representing and she soon smiled as well.

"Boruto-chan…Did you make this?..."Hinata asked warmly to her first born child who was nodding eagerly.

"YES! I made it in arts and crafts…It's you mama…"Boruto said with that smile of his.

"You like it?..."Boruto asked and soon received a kiss on his forehead.

"I love it darling, thank you…"Hinata said warmly to her son before giving him a big hug much to his joy.

"Yes! Mama likes my present!-dattebassa…"Boruto shouted, feeling very pleased that he managed to give her a gift that she liked.

Soon it was Himawari's turn, who was happily bouncing in place as her mother was checking her gift. Since she was old enough to make something for her mama, she was very excited to give her a gift made by her own little hands.

Hinata pulled out what looked to be a paper flower. Hinata examined it and saw that it was a hand drawn sunflower that was glued to a piece of green construction paper, making it look like an actual sunflower. Hinata could only smile widely as she admired the paper flower and stare at her sweet little girl who made it for her.

"Hima-chan…Did you make this by yourself…"Hinata asked her daughter who nodded eagerly.

"Yes I did mama….You like it?..."Hima asked, only to be hugged by her mother.

"I love it…Thank you…"She said as she kissed her daughter, who was giggling loudly.

"Let's not forget this now shall we…"Naruto said as he picked up something that was behind him, and Hinata smiled when she saw him present her a large bouquet of flowers.

"This one is from all of us…"Naruto said as he presented the lovely flowers to his lovely wife.

"Naruto-kun...These are so beautiful…"Hinata said as she admired the many pretty flowers that were from her loved ones.

She stared at the many beautiful flowers before her. She saw some white lilies, pink and white roses, sunflowers, Sumire violets and even some daisies as well.

Beautiful.

"There's a card-dattebasa!..."Boruto yipped and pointed to a part of the bouquet. Hinata blinked and realized that he was right.

"Read it mama!..."Himawari insisted and Hinata complied.

Hinata eyes landed on the small card and she almost shed tears at what was written there.

 ** _"_** ** _M_** _is for the_ _millions_ _of things you have given us every day..._

 ** _A_** _is for_ _all the amazing_ _things you make us feel in each and every way..._

 ** _M_** _is for the_ _magic_ _within you, and bring out into our lives..._

 ** _A_** _is for_ _all __of the love we feel for you and always will..._

 _M-A-M-A means "Mama", the person we love most and always will"._

Okay, that did it… She had some tears falling from her eyes now and her children were getting worried, wondering if they did something wrong.

"Mama…Why are you crying?..."Boruto asked in a worried tone, only to be swept into a warm, tight hug, along with his little sister.

"These…These are tears of joy my darling…Sometimes when a heart is so filled with happiness… It spills from the eyes…"Hinata answered and she held them close and soon felt her husband embracing them as well.

"I'm glad that you're happy…."Naruto said as he wiped away her tears as he held her and their kids close.

She looked up to see him giving her _that_ look, the look that made her feel like she was the precious thing in the world to him, she soon saw both of her children giving her the exact same look as well.

"I love you…All three of you…"She whispered as she remained in an embrace with the three people she loved most.

* * *

The rest of the day was about Naruto doing all of the chores that she usually did, since he took the day off for the very purpose of being with them this day. Anyway, Naruto did all the cooking and cleaning, with the help of his shadow clones and Boruto and Himawari were stuck to her, acting like her little assistant, getting her anything they thought she wanted and Hinata could only allow it.

She loved her family and her family loved her very much and they would show her at any given chance.

Later, Naruto took them out to Narusegawa's Lounge for dinner; since he thought that it would probably be a little selfish taking her to _his_ favorite restaurant on her special day, even though Hinata insisted that she didn't mind where.

Soon the little family enjoyed their dinner, Boruto and Himawari were overjoyed to be out and Hinata was pleasantly surprised when dessert came and Naruto ordered a large tray of cinnamon rolls for dessert, her favorite treat.

Cinnamon rolls were to her, what ramen was to Naruto….She just couldn't go to long without them.

The rest of the evening involved talking, laughing and just being happy together and Hinata loved each and every moment of it, being with her family and a large supply of cinnamon rolls to enjoy.

What could be better than that?

* * *

Soon the Uzumaki family returned home when it was getting late, carrying their two tuckered out little tots who were blissfully sleeping in their parents arms, Boruto was in Hinata's and Himawari was in Naruto's.

The two parents carried their children into their respective bedrooms and tucked them in bed.

"They really are cute when they sleep…"Hinata said warmly as she admired her little boy who was sleeping peacefully.

"Just like their mother…"Naruto said from behind her, starling Hinata a bit.

"I already tucked Hima in bed…"Naruto answered to his wife.

Soon both parents were in the living room, since it was only 7pm and they had the rest of the evening in front of them.

"This was a very wonderful day….Thank you Anata…"Hinata said as she kissed his cheek, earning a wide grin from her husband.

"You deserve it Hinata…You always do so much for me and the kids, and our mission was to make you feel the kind of happiness you always make us feel…"Naruto said honestly to his pretty little wife who was smiling.

"Well…You can say that this mission was a success…"Hinata said lovingly as she stared at the man she wed.

Even after all these years, he always managed to do or say something that made her heart flutter and make her feel like she was the most special person in the world.

She was happier than she ever was, he was married to the love of her life and she was the mother of their two beautiful, wonderful, precious children. No matter what, they could always bring a smile on her face and brighten up even the hardest of days.

Her family was the entire world to her and she would always love them.

"I love you…"Hinata whispered to her husband.

"I love you too…"Naruto said before kissing her, which she quickly reciprocated.

As the day had come to an end and their two children were still sleeping the night away, Naruto spent the rest of the evening with his beloved wife, feeling so blessed that she came into his life and gave him the greatest years of his life.

His wife was also feeling _exactly_ the same way about him as well.

Mother's day really was a very special day, not only for the mother, but for the people who love and cherish her greatly.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _This takes place after the Last but way before Naruto became Hokage as Boruto and Himawari are still very little here. Also,_ _ **'**_ _ **Anata**_ _"_ _is a term of endearment a wife gives her husband which roughly translate to "_ _ **dear/darling".**_

 ** _:) Happy Mother's Day, everyone. :)_**


End file.
